Thirty Wonderful Years
by StarryNightengale88
Summary: CARWASH. A future fic, set thirty years into the future which finds Ryan and Calleigh reminiscing about their last thirty years together on their thirtieth wedding anniversary. A oneshot. Chapter 2- Into the Sea now added!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **CSI: Miami and its characters belong to Jerry Bruckheimer, not me.

**A/N: ** Here is my latest fanfic, a one-shot that popped into my head at work the other day. I was thinking about the future of our CSI: Miami characters after having watched an old episode a few days prior and here is the end result. This story is set thirty years into the future and takes a look into Calleigh and Ryan's lives then, as retired grandparents celebrating their thirtieth anniversary and reminiscing about the past. Enjoy!

Thirty Wonderful Years

A gentle summer breeze billows over the wicker table, slightly ruffling the newspaper set upon it. Noticing this, Ryan sets his empty glass down on it to prevent it from getting away. He is sitting on the old wooden swing attached the ceiling of he and Calleigh's front porch. It is just after three-thirty on the Sunday of their thirtieth wedding anniversary. They have a little time before they have to meet all their family and friends for a dinner cruise to celebrate this occasion. Calleigh emerges from the house carrying a large leather bound photo album. She sits beside Ryan on the swing.

"Look what I made babe."

"Wow. You finally got all the photos organized and into one album? That had to be a job" Ryan says.

"Yeah it was, but it was one well-worth it. You wanna see?" she asks.

"Of course I do."

Calleigh opens the album to the first page. There is a picture of her and Ryan in front of a Ferris wheel. They are many years younger than now.

"Our first date to the Florida State Fair. That was thirty years ago. Can you believe it's been that long Calleigh?"

"I know. Time flew by in those wonderful years. Wouldn't you say so babe?"

"Most definitely. And here's to thirty more" Ryan says then kisses his wife sweetly.

They continue on looking at more photos, each recalling a wonderful memory of its own. Calleigh stops on one of everyone in the lab gathered in front of a very large and well decorated Christmas tree. They are all wearing red and/or green, and Horatio's giving Eric bunny ears, unbeknownst to him.

"Ha, the famous lab Christmas party where everyone found out we were together because you couldn't keep your hands to yourself Mr. Wolfe" Calleigh says teasingly.

"Well, Mrs. Wolfe how could I not with that red dress you were wearing?"

"I can still wear that dress you know. And I still look good."

"Oh, I'm not doubting that one bit Calleigh" Ryan adds giving her the once over with his eyes while she strikes a pose.

Both are thirty years older now, yet the only way to tell their exact ages' to look at their driver's licenses. Calleigh still has that lustrous golden hair that comes halfway down her back. Her emerald eyes still have that radiant sparkle, and her porcelain skin wears very few worry lines for her age. Ryan's hair now sports a few random grays from the stresses of their job along with parenthood. His physique is still pretty well, despite an ominous scar along his abdomen from the one very close call which gave Calleigh all her worry lines.

"Oh Ryan, here's our wedding day. This' my absolute favorite picture."

They are descending steps of the church having just thrown the doors open in their escape to Horatio's awaiting Hummer. All their friends and family are on either side of them, cheering and throwing rice. Yet, as they make the mad dash down the walk, Calleigh and Ryan's faces are turned towards each other; they look into each other's eyes with all the love in the world.

"You made me the happiest man alive that day Cal. This' my favorite photo too."

Ryan takes her hand. For a moment they gaze at each other just like in the photo before them.

"Hey, here's you with Tim about an hour after he was born."

"Man, even then he looked like you. I hope he makes it today Ryan. I really do."

"Don't worry Cal. I talked to him first thing this morning. He'll be here."

"Great. I can't wait to see him. Oh, here are us with Sarah, then with Elliot as newborns. They grow up too fast."

"Yeah grandma." Ryan snickers.

"The kids with my dad. Just before…"

"He's still with us Calleigh. Always will be."

Ryan puts his arm around her. She still gets emotional when she sees photos of her dad since they were all each other had for most of her life. Now, he turns the page, gently as to not disturb her work. The second photo on the page is of him, Calleigh, Eric, and Natalia on their wedding day. All four are wearing silly expressions on their faces. Horatio took the shot after they'd had a few.

"It'll be twenty-five years for Eric and Natalia next month. Geez, we've known each other a long time" Ryan says, shaking his head.

"And so well." Calleigh adds

"I'll say. Once upon a time Eric and I couldn't stand each other. Now, thanks to Sarah and their Matthew, we're in-laws."

"Our lab was one Jerry Springer episode right after another."

Both share a laugh as they flip through more pages. Calleigh stops and turns her head towards the house for a second. She shushes Ryan when she does.

"There's the phone. Be right back" she says then disappears into the house.

For a moment, Ryan is alone with his thoughts. He stares out at the quiet street before him. Never in a million years would he trade the last thirty years for anything in the world, even with all the times that were too close for comfort. Absentmindedly he runs his hand over the spot where the scar is. He nearly lost his life that day, but still he wouldn't trade any of it in.

Out of nowhere, a dark blue truck rumbles down the street toward Ryan and Calleigh's house. It pulls up to the curb and parks. Immediately, Ryan is on his feet and calling for his wife.

"What is it Ryan?" Calleigh asks curiously re-appearing on the porch.

"Sweetie look" Ryan answers, pointing at the truck.

Just then, a much younger version of Ryan dressed in dark jeans, a black button down shirt with wildly spiked hair exits the Chevy. He strides up the walk towards the house. Calleigh bolts down the front steps towards him then throws her arms around him.

"Timmy my baby boy! I'm so glad to see you! I missed you so much!"

"I know! I missed you guys too! I drove for three straight days just to be here now. I wouldn't miss your thirtieth anniversary for anything!"

"Son, it means the world to us that you came. I missed you too."

Now Ryan hugs his oldest son.

"So Tim what's this big news you said you'd only tell us in person?" Ryan asks.

"Well Dad, Mom, the day I left L.A. my band and I had an important meeting with the executives of Arista records. They totally loved our demo! They signed us and when I get back we're recording our first c.d.!"

"Oh son that's amazing news! I am so proud of you!"

"Me too sweetie! We always knew you would reach your dream! Oh! But guys, that was Sarah on the phone. They have a surprise for us before the dinner cruise. So we better get headed on down to the port."

"Well then, let's go. I'll drive" Ryan says motioning everyone towards the driveway.

While Calleigh and Tim reach the car, Ryan puts the album in the house and locks it up then jogs back over to his car. Tim climbs into the back seat as Ryan opens the door for Calleigh.

"Happy Thirtieth Anniversary Calleigh. I love you."

"Happy Thirtieth Anniversary to you too Ryan. I love you too babe."

Ryan shuts her door, gets in himself then they are off towards their celebration.

THE END

A/N: Well, this oneshot is screaming for me to turn it into a multi-chapter fic. What do you guys think? Reviews welcome and much appreciated! And if anyone has a suggestion for a better title let me know. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2 Into the Sea

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: Miami or any of its characters.

Author's Note:  This is chapter 2 of Thirty Wonderful Years. Thanks to all the wonderful reviews for chapter one, I decided to continue. A third chapter is sure to follow as I really like this story. As for "Accidental Murderer," I am at a total standstill with it, unsure of where to go at this point. Hopefully soon I can resume it. Anyway, enjoy chapter 2.

From this chapter on out it will be a series of glimpses into Calleigh and Ryan's lives together, starting here with how Ryan proposed to Calleigh.

Into the Sea

(Ryan's P.O.V.)

Waves roll over our bare feet as we stroll along the deserted beach. Our feet squish into the sand; it oozes between our toes as we leave a trail of footprints behind us. Overhead the sun beams glorious rays upon Calleigh and I illuminating her golden mane evermore. I hold Calleigh's hand in my own as we walk towards the docks all while sneaking glances over at her. Her dress is an even more radiant shade of blue than the sea and sky combined. Every time I look over at her in it the grin upon my face grows even more impossibly large. Then she grins back at me, those emerald eyes sparkling more than any diamond in the world, including the one on the ring in my pocket.

Today is our one year anniversary. It's hard to believe how fast this year has gone though it has been absolutely wonderful. Now we reach the docks where we walk to the end of the longest one. Calleigh sets her silver shoes on the wood as she sits down, dangling her feet over the edge. I follow suit and sit beside her.

"Are you as stuffed as I am Ryan?"

"Yeah, but it was worth it. That was the best Italian food ever."

"Uh huh. And those cannoli's were heavenly." She continues.

Our eyes suddenly meet in a wonderful gaze. Time always seems to stand still when our eyes lock like this. It feels as if we are the only two people on the earth and nothing else matters but this moment. The first time it happened was at the lab of all places. I brush a stray lock of hair from her eye and she takes a hold of my hand; Calleigh kisses it softly then places it with hers on her lap.

"Ryan, I want you to know that today has been amazing. And this last year with you has been the best of my life. You give me more happiness than I have ever known."

"Yes Calleigh it has been wonderful. I never could have imagined it all. Not in my wildest dreams. I never want it to end."

"There's no way it can Ryan. As long as we're together we will always have happiness and love. Of this I am sure."

I feel that this is the exact moment I have been waiting for so while still holding her gaze, I sneak my left hand into my pocket and retrieve the ring.

"Calleigh I want us to always be together."

"I do too Ryan."

I release my hand from hers and turn so that I am facing her side on my knees. Calleigh's face meanwhile turns to a look of confusion. I now bend my left leg so that I am down on one knee then turn to face her more fully. Her faces lights up as she realizes what it about to happen.

"Calleigh, I love you more than life itself."

My body feels off balance so I scoot back a bit to try to steady myself. However, I forget how already close to the edge of the dock I am when I scoot.

"Ryan!" Calliegh yells jumping up, trying to catch me.

But she is too late. Salt water fills my nostrils and mouth as I go under. The ring slips from my grasp and falls to the sea floor. My lungs scream for oxygen as I force myself to the surface. My head pops up and I gasp in a huge gulp of air. Then I scramble back up onto the dock where I flop, soaking wet and quickly turning a bright shade of red.

"Babe are you okay?" she asks sitting beside me again.

"Yeah" I grumble now sitting up.

"What's wrong Ryan? Are you hurt?"

"No I'm fine, physically anyway. But look at me. I can't even propose to you without making a fool of myself. Why do you put up with such a loser?"

"Because I love you. And you're not a loser. Ask me right now Ryan."

"But the ring's at the bottom of the sea."

"So, it's just a ring."

She takes my face and turns it so I am looking at her.

"Ask me."

Calleigh gives me that look. That beautiful, seductive smile that she knows I absolutely cannot resist no matter what. As a result, I find myself down on one knee again, yet this time I get farther away from the edge of the dock. I take her hands in mine and let the words I have been dying to say flow.

"Calleigh I love you more than life itself, and I cannot ever see myself without you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes Ryan Wolfe I will marry you!"

Before I can stop her, Calleigh throws her arms around me with such force I fall backwards and she ends up on top of me. Her dress is now soaked too but she doesn't care. Instead we kiss each other with all the love we have ever known and ever will need until our lungs are about to explode. We break apart then she lies beside me and we look up at the sky, quietly contemplating our future together.

THE END


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I am FINALLY back

**Author's Note: **I am FINALLY back. After much craziness in my life and work, I have been able to post once more. I am so happy. I just hope all my readers are still out there. Well, this is part 3 to my story, Thirty Wonderful Years. It focus' on how Ryan and Calleigh's son, Tim, was born. Oh, and I assumed Miami has an aquarium. Enjoy! Reviews are wonderful!

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own CSI: Miami or anything related to it. I wish I did though.

We've Created Life

Normal Julys in Miami are like being in a tropical rainforest, where it's not too much the heat that gets you as the humidity. But, this year has brought about thirty-seven straight days of record heat that tops any heat wave the area has seen in many years. Now, add to that being nine months and seven days pregnant, and you have a very crabby and miserable Calleigh.

At present Calleigh is sitting in her and Ryan's dining room, staring out at the backyard through the sliding glass door. Ryan meanwhile, is nearby putting away dishes in the kitchen.

"Ryan!" Calleigh calls to her husband.

In an instant he is at her side.

"Yes Cal?"

"Ryan, you have to take me somewhere. I must get out of this house."

"Sweetie, you know the doctor wants you to stay in and rest. You know how easily you could overheat out there."

"But I've been in this house in bed for a week! Maybe if I get up and move I'll have this kid already!" she snaps back, folding her arms across her chest as best she can.

Ryan begins gently rubbing her shoulders. He can only imagine how uncomfortable his wife must be being a week overdue in this heat. He also knows that she didn't mean to snap at him; it's just those damn hormones still. Ryan can't wait for that part of the pregnancy to finally be over with.

"Oh, and you know this' all _your_ fault Ryan" Calleigh adds, shrugging him off.

"Yes, Calleigh, it's all my fault" he replies dropping his arms to his sides.

He turns to head back to the kitchen but Calleigh grabs a hold of his shorts.

"Ryan, take me somewhere!"

"Cal, sweetie, I don't think…"

Ryan stops mid sentence when Calleigh begins to glare at him.

"Okay, sweetie, where would you like to go?"

Thirty minutes later, Ryan and Calleigh are standing in front of the jelly fish exhibit at Miami's aquarium. Calleigh has always loved coming here; just watching the fish and sea life swim about without a care in the world has always brought her a sense of calm as well as awe at the amazing creations on this planet. She is standing with her back to Ryan, leaning into him just so. He has his arms around her, his palms flat on her swollen abdomen. Before them, the orange and white jelly fish glow, nearly popping out of their dark blue environment. They glide silently through the water in a hypnotic dance with each other. Ryan feels Calleigh tense up in his arms then release. He looks down at her questioningly; she only smiles up at him. Then she does it again so he decides to question her about it, but she begins to speak just before him.

"Ryan we'll have to bring our kids here too to see all this. Isn't is amazing?"

"Yeah, they are amazing creatures."

After a few more moments, the couples decides to head onward, to the eel exhibit. A few feet short of it, Calleigh stops short.

"Cal, you okay?" Ryan asks worriedly.

"Uh…yeah Ryan, I think…not." She says, her hands now on her abdomen.

"Calleigh you're not… oh crap!" Ryan says noticing the puddle that's now formed at her feet.

"Okay! I'm calling Doctor Reynolds right now! Let's get you over to that wall! Can you sit down Calleigh?"

Ryan quickly whips out his phone and calls their doctor while helping Calleigh to a seated position on the floor against the wall.

"Ouch! Ryan! Ouch! I'm in labor !" Calleigh yells.

"Breathe Calleigh! Remember? Focus on me and breathe! In and out! In and out!"

A small crowd has begun to form around them at the commotion. Yet, one lady has had the common sense to go get help.

"Cal, Dr. Renyold's will be at the hospital! You think you can possibly make it to the car?"

"No! I…ouch! Ryan there too close! I won't make it!"

"How close?"

"First three minutes, now forty-seven seconds! Ryan? Ryan! What do we do?"

It dawns on him. Calleigh was having contractions. Man, I should have made her stay home Ryan thinks to himself, although too late.

"Ryan!" she yells again.

"I'm here Calleigh! Just breathe!"

"Sir? Sir?" a lady calls to them from the small crowd.

Ryan turns to her.

"I've called an ambulance. It's on it's way. Security's coming too."

"Thank you very much ma'am!" Ryan tells her.

"The head! Ryan, I feel the head coming out!" Calleigh exclaims.

Just then the security guards appear. First they clear the crowd away then they see to Ryan and Calleigh. They have brought a first aid kit and blanket; Ryan places the blanket under Calleigh's legs the best he can. Then he turns to the guards.

Guys, I can handle this, please? I, we're both with the MDPD so we have some training for emergencies" Ryan explains to the guards.

"Okay. We'll keep the people back, and we're here just in case."

Ryan nods then takes the scissors from the first aid hit. Carefully he cuts the inseam of Calleigh's shorts so he has access to the baby, and so he can keep her as covered as possible. When he's through he can see their child's head emerging.

It's coming Cal! I see the head!"

"I know! Ryan I'm pushing right now!"

But Calleigh!"

"It's too late! I can't stop it!"

"Okay I'm ready! Push Calleigh! Push!"

She pushes as hard as she can then leans back against the wall to catch her breath.

"Good Calleigh! You're doing great! Just one more good one okay?"

Calleigh nods to her husband then gives one final push. This one does it. Their child, a boy, is born into Ryan's awaiting arms. She now collapses against the wall; every bit of energy in her body has been spent. Their son's tiny cries fill the air as does applause from the guards and the onlookers still lingering nearby.

"We have a son Calleigh! He's beautiful! He's perfect!" Ryan yells happily.

The EMT's now appear and begin working on Calleigh. They get her and their son loaded onto a stretcher while Ryan stands close by. He cannot stop grinning, and joyous tears run down his cheeks. He peers over at Calleigh. She cradles their little boy in her arms gently, gazing at him in amazement. Even though she looks utterly exhausted, Ryan can't help but think that this' the most beautiful she's ever been.

"Sir, would you like to cut the cord?" an EMT asks Ryan.

"Of course" he replies.

The EMT hands him the scissors and Ryan gently cuts the cord, officially bringing his son into the world. Calleigh watches this as tears of joy now begin falling from her eyes. Ryan again looks over at her and smiles. She smiles back then takes his hand with her free one. He hands the scissors back to the EMT; then all of them begin the walk towards the exit where the ambulance awaits to take them to the hospital.

Once inside, the doors are shut, the EMT's climb in, and off they go. A moment later Calleigh turns to Ryan.

"I have a name for him."

"What is it?" Ryan asks.

"How about Timothy Blaine Wolfe?"

"Calleigh, it's perfect."

THE END


End file.
